


On and On Across the Universe

by lizwontcry



Series: Multi-Universe Hijinks [2]
Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Despite the fact that Bryan had too much to do back home to trade places with his fictional character, he was actually both relieved and excited to see Jesse. It had been a year since they’d last been together; an amazing year full of wonderful times with Aaron, but every now and then he thought about Jesse and what he was doing; if he was okay. He worried about the guy, especially if Walt was being his usual abusive, manipulative self.Walter White and Bryan Cranston switch bodies.
Relationships: Aaron Paul/Walter White, Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul, Bryan Cranston/Jesse Pinkman, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Multi-Universe Hijinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903924
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679356/chapters/62345551) which is an ending/reimagining of [this masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675828/chapters/62336488). The story didn't really need a sequel, but as it turns out, Bryan Cranston/Jesse Pinkman is the crack ship of my heart and I couldn't help but continue their story. 
> 
> Thanks again to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches) for the original story and for all the lovely ideas and, as always, being patient with my insanity.
> 
> As always, no disrespect meant to the actors and their lovely and inspiring friendship; this was just written for shits and giggles.
> 
> Thanks for reading and rock on.

Bryan was having the weirdest dream. He was flying through a black sky and his sense of time and perception were completely off; he didn't seem to be following any kind of linear path. And then he was sucked through a vacuum or something and dropped onto a... comfortable futon? In a house he didn't recognize at first.

But as his eyes readjusted and his brain unfogged, he looked around and saw the big screen TV, the stereo system, the coffee table with comic books covering it.

He was in Jesse Pinkman's house.

"Shit," Bryan said out loud. "Shit, shit, shit." Not this again. They had just wrapped the fourth season of the show and he was looking forward to going on vacation with Aaron. Fuck.

But his mood completely changed when Jesse came down the stairs, looking like he just woke up from a hard sleep, his hair all disheveled. He was holding a baseball bat, and it seemed like he was ready to use it. He was also shirtless, wearing dark blue boxer shorts that were riding low on his waist, revealing those wonderful dimples in his hips that Bryan certainly appreciated and admired.

Despite the fact that Bryan had too much to do back home to trade places with his fictional character, he was actually both relieved and excited to see Jesse. It had been a year since they were last together; an amazing year full of wonderful times with Aaron, but every now and then he thought about Jesse and what he was doing; if he was okay. He worried about the guy, especially if Walt was being his usual abusive, manipulative self.

Jesse squinted at Bryan on the futon when he got down the stairs. He at least lowered the baseball bat.

"Yo, Mr. White, what are you doing here? Were we going to have breakfast or somethin'?"

Bryan looked down and realized he looked just like his damn character--button down shirt, khakis, glasses, the whole "teacher with a stick up his ass" ensemble. He ran his fingers through his hair--nope, sure enough, no hair. Oh, yeah. He literally switched bodies with Walt.

"It's not Mr. White, Jesse. It's me, Bryan. I guess we switched bodies like you and Aaron did."

Jesse looked skeptical. Bryan tried to figure out how to prove it to him.

"Remember that first time... in the shower... and how good it was? You kissed me and I--"

"Bryan! Holy shit!" Jesse rushed over to the futon and nearly collapsed on top of Bryan. Bryan couldn’t help it--he reached for the boy, holding his head gently, and kissed him for so long that they both were struggling for breath.

When they finally managed to pull away from each other, Bryan composed himself and said, “Sorry, Jesse… I got carried away. I’m just glad to see you, I suppose.”

Jesse gazed at him fondly, his crystal blue eyes shining. “I missed you, too. And you came to me this time... that is so cool," Jesse said as he nuzzled into Bryan's shoulder. "It's a little freaky how much you look like Mr. White, though. I prefer the real you.

"Believe me, so do I. But while I'm here..." Bryan wrapped his arms around him, feeling the warmth of Jesse's skin. He couldn't help but touch the dragon tattoo on Jesse's chest. He missed that tattoo. Jesse sighed a little.

"I don't know why or how I'm here or for how long, but I am so glad to see you. What time is it, anyway? Do we have to get to the lab?"

Jesse looked confused for a moment, and then broke out into a beautiful grin. "Oh! No, man. First of all, it’s Saturday. But we're actually done with the lab and making meth and everything now. It's a long story, but Mr. White and Gale started their own company together. It’s like the Grey Matter one Mr. White was into before. I work with them part time. I’m going to college, too, to get a degree in graphic design. It’s fun, yo. I’m learning a lot of shit.”

"That's wonderful, Jesse. I'm so glad to see you doing well." Indeed Jesse did look healthy and even happy. His eyes were bright blue, he had some color to his face, and he looked clear and present. Bryan was proud of him.

"I missed you... I thought about you so much in rehab," Jesse whispered. "Thinking about you and what you would say to calm me down... it helped get me through it. So thank you."

Bryan pulled Jesse closer to him, so that he was actually in his lap. He almost expected Jesse to protest, but apparently he really did miss him because he nestled into Bryan’s chest. It was too sweet. 

"Um, is Aaron cool with us... you know?" Jesse said softly, tracing his finger on Bryan's wrist. This simple touch gave Bryan goosebumps.

“Well, we have an agreement… if this ever happened to us again, we would be okay with it. Not exactly _excited_ about it, but okay. We've been really happy this last year; things are going well.”

He didn’t tell Jesse that occasionally he and Aaron would roleplay Walt and Jesse in the bedroom--yes, Bryan finally consented to it, but only on special occasions. He would have to admit that it was pretty damn hot to basically throw Aaron around and fuck him senseless, but mostly he preferred being gentle and considerate and loving.

"That’s cool, yo. I'm happy for you guys," Jesse said, with not a subtle tone of jealousy.

"And... you and Walt? Is that... something? I worry about how he treats you, Jesse. If he's doing anything that hurts you--"

Jesse put his hand on Bryan's chest. "No, man. We're good. It's not really a thing yet. We have to work out our toxic shit first. We're both in therapy, if you can believe it, and we're taking it so, so slow. It helps that we're not constantly watching our backs and, like, murdering people and stuff."

Bryan was surprised by this information, but happy that they were working out their issues in a healthy way.

"So you two _are_... involved?"

"Sort of? Every month we have a "date" night, and, you know... we make out a little and stuff, but that's it." Jesse actually had a little grin on his beautiful face when he talked about Walt. Bryan was still somewhat dubious. He had trouble seeing Walt actually treating Jesse with respect and dignity. And, well, he guessed part of him was a little pissed at the guy knowing that he was currently enjoying Aaron’s company.

"Well, I guess that's not _it_ , because of the one night that we fucked, but... we both know it's better not to go back there just yet."

Bryan frowned. "You guys had sex?" He knew it wasn't logical to be upset about that, but he kind of was.

"Yeah. We were missing you and Aaron and apparently needed to get it out of our system. But... yo, Bryan, look at me.”

Bryan gazed into Jesse's gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't know why but somehow Jesse's eyes were so different from Aaron's. The same amazing color, but there was just an opposite world in there.

"You'll always be my first," Jesse whispered. Bryan sighed, and touched Jesse's face. Jesse closed his eyes as Bryan leaned in and kissed him softly. His lips were so familiar, so welcoming, so soft. Jesse eagerly stuck his tongue in Bryan's mouth and Bryan remembered what a filthy kisser he was. What started as slow and soft rapidly turned into quick and dirty. 

Bryan actually wanted to take his time and warm up to a crescendo, but Jesse seemed to want the whole concert as quickly as possible. So who was Bryan to deprive him of that?

Jesse moved quickly to the floor and started unbuttoning Bryan’s jeans. Bryan didn’t stop him. And before he could even blink, Jesse was licking the head of Bryan’s hard cock, swallowing the pre-cum with a nasty grin on his face. 

“Good, Jesse… so good,” Bryan said, holding on for dear life. He knew Jesse hadn’t blown anyone since their last time together, so how the hell was he so damn adept at this?

Jesse spent a good deal of time licking his balls while handling his shaft, and although he was less skilled at this, it still felt amazing. 

“Sometimes I have dreams about this,” Jesse said when he came up for air. “I want to make it good for you. So good.”

Bryan just nodded, unable to speak now that Jesse’s mouth was back on his dick, deep throating him like it was his job or something. Did the boy not have a gag reflex? He was so far down Jesse’s throat; he had literally never had a blow job like this in his life. It was absurd… and so goddamn amazing.

“Do you want… because I’m going to…” Bryan managed to say.

“Uh, yeah, I want. Hold on. I’ll be right back!” Jesse got off his knees and ran upstairs. He was back down in record time with the bottle of lube.

“Mmm. Come here, Jesse.” 

Jesse straddled Bryan so that their dicks were grinding together, hard against each other. They kissed, oh, how they kissed until they were gasping for air. Bryan kissed Jesse’s neck, biting his jaw, moving down to suck a pink nipple because he knew that would make Jesse close his eyes and throw his head back in pleasure. They bucked into each other, causing too much friction, too much heat.

“Ready?” Bryan whispered in his ear, and then licked it, causing Jesse to murmur and moan.

“Yeah, man. Fuck me.” Bryan didn’t need to be told twice.

"Lay down on your stomach," Bryan commanded, and Jesse obeyed. Bryan lubed up his fingers and Jesse groaned while Bryan fingered him just how he remembered Jesse liked it.

"Mmm, so tight, Jesse. Such a good boy." Jesse moaned and bucked into Bryan's fingers. The sight of Jesse, naked and writhing and ready for him, made Bryan crazy with hunger.

He grabbed Jesse's hips and finally pushed into him, causing Jesse to cry out, but Bryan knew he was okay and wanted him to continue. So he pushed a little harder, a little deeper, over and over again until he was completely buried inside of Jesse.

"Fuck... fuck, Bryan... so good..."

They moved together, moaning, calling out each other's names. Bryan dug his fingernails into Jesse's back, wanting to claim him. He pounded into him over and over again. Jesse was stroking himself, and when he came, Bryan felt it throughout his body, and it was all he could do to not finish yet. Just one... more... thrust, and then he came hot inside of Jesse, his warmth surrounding him and making it one for the record books.

"Holy shit, yo. I missed you so fucking much," Jesse said when he was able to speak again.

"I missed you too," Bryan murmured, holding him close and stroking his spiky head. "I missed you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up to an empty bed, which he never liked, because Bryan was like the warmest blanket in the chilly mornings (not that they had many of those in California). They were going to Europe together in three days, and Aaron couldn’t wait. The last season of the show had been amazing; they had done some of their best work together, but it took so much out of them. Bryan and Aaron were both literally exhausted by the end of it. There would be plenty of sight-seeing in Paris and London and Rome, but mostly they were looking forward to resting. And not resting.

Aaron lazily padded into the kitchen, expecting Bryan to be drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper with his glasses on. Instead, he was staring at the pictures on the refrigerator. The pictures of Bryan and Aaron holding their Emmys, and one where they’re holding hands on the beach. Also his posture was all wrong and he didn't immediately turn around and greet Aaron with a kiss as soon as he heard him come into the kitchen.

Aaron’s heart sank. Not this shit again.

“Um… Walt? Is that you?”

Walt doesn’t even turn around, he just nods. “So I guess this Bryan character won another award for portraying my life?”

Aaron inwardly sighed. As much as part of him (the horny part) was happy to see Walt, he was also kind of devastated. This was not good. Plus, the old bastard already had an attitude problem and he just got there.

“Yeah, we both did. Jesse accepted my award while I was gone.”

“Oh, yes, he told me about that. Seems like he did a decent enough job,” Walt said. 

Aaron joined him at the refrigerator and wasn’t at all surprised when Walt nearly slammed him against it, causing the pictures to fly off and fall to the floor. 

He didn’t kiss Aaron as much as he bit his lip and stuck his tongue in his mouth. It was truly unfair how quickly Aaron’s dick responded to this treatment. Why did he react this way to Walter White? It didn't help that this was Walt in Bryan's body, which was confusing but unfortunately for Aaron, a total fucking turn-on. He hadn’t even seen the guy in a year and only occasionally thought about him. Well, that wasn’t particularly true since his character still interacted with his character--it got confusing sometimes, okay? But for the most part, Aaron didn't have any residual feelings for the dude. He had a much better version all to himself most of the time.

Not to mention, now that Bryan agreed to role play every now and then, Aaron didn’t need to miss Walt that much. But… there’s nothing like the real thing, he thought. Because Walt didn’t fuck around when it came to sex.

“I found this in a drawer,” Walt said, bringing out the lube in his pocket. Aaron nodded, his heart beating rapidly, and Walt shoved his pants down, sticking two fingers inside of him and not carefully. No foreplay, he supposed, but that was fine. Just fine. Aaron gasped as Walt worked his fingers inside of him, almost immediately finding the spot that caught Aaron’s organs on fire. 

Aaron braced himself against the refrigerator as Walt fucked him, grabbing and bruising his hips, one hand holding him by the throat, both of them groaning and grunting. It wasn’t pretty, but god, it was so fucking good. Bryan would never in a million years do this to him--he was too much of a gentleman, even when they were role playing. Sometimes Aaron just wanted to be fucked into a refrigerator. 

Aaron came quickly after a few strokes, and Walt wasn’t far behind. Aaron handed him a paper towel and they quietly cleaned themselves up. Then Walt surprised him; he grabbed Aaron’s hand to pull him closer and then kissed him softly. Of course he’d kissed Aaron like that before, but usually only when he wanted something. This felt less like he had an agenda and more like he missed him or whatever. Aaron was caught off guard, but let himself fall into the kiss. It was nice, actually. Maybe too nice.

Walt finally let go of him and cleared his throat.

“Well. It’s nice to see you, Aaron. Your home is very nice, of course. A bit excessive, but nice.”

“Hey, Walt, look at me,” Aaron said, not wanting to let him get away with it. “What was that about?”

Walt shrugged. “I guess I may have, possibly, missed you. And…”

Aaron waited patiently for an end to his sentence.

“And… you look like Jesse.”

Now this shocked the hell out of Aaron. What did that even mean?

“Wait. We’re going to talk about this a lot, Walt--Mr. White. We’re going to sit down and you’re going to tell me everything. But I need to take care of some things this morning; some phone calls to make. So can you please…” Aaron was at a loss as to what the hell to do with this guy. He still looked too much like Bryan to go out in public. 

“I don’t know, do you want to watch the show? We have it on DVD.” Aaron thought that it was harmless to let Walt watch the show; Bryan told him he didn’t want Jesse to see Walt’s secrets--which Aaron didn’t _particularly_ agree with but whatever--but maybe Walt kind of deserved to see how his life was portrayed.

“Well, I don’t spend a lot of time watching television that isn’t a news program, but yes. Thank you, I would like to watch the show.”

“Cool,” Aaron said. He set Walt up in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and the remote control and put in the first season. 

Meanwhile, he made a few phone calls. The first one was to his travel agent, who sounded rather disappointed and sort of pissed that he had to cancel the Europe trip. Angie had been he and Bryan’s saving grace for the past couple of years when it came to planning their vacations, so he was sorry to let her down. 

Aaron called a few other people and got a tiny bit more depressed each time. They were going to have so much fun on this trip. Now he didn’t even know when Bryan would be back. Plus he had no idea what to do with Walt while he was here. Well, besides the obvious.

He came back into the living room when show!Walt was in the desert, the sirens approaching. He aimed the gun at his chin and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He watched real!Walt as this happened to see his reaction. Walt was completely captivated and somewhat devastated as well.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know I had an audience for that…” Walt said, looking down at the carpeted floor. “I wouldn’t have…”

“Hey, man. We all have our moments of weakness…” Aaron said, actually feeling bad for him. Maybe watching the show wasn’t such a good idea. He turned the TV off; Walt didn’t protest. While Aaron wanted to question him about everything that was going on, he knew Walt needed a few minutes to process what he had just seen. So… Aaron moved closer and put his arm around him. He did it with Bryan all the time but Walt was a different story.

Walt seemed to appreciate the gesture. He cleared his throat and took a couple of deep breaths. When it looked like he had settled down, Aaron moved back to his spot on the couch.

“Thank you, Aaron. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, man. Now, what’s going on in your world? What happened after you killed Gus? Wait, did that happen yet? Oh, shit. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Walt looked confused for a moment but then recognition dawned on him. “Oh. Oh, you don’t know. When you left, Jesse and I figured something out. We don’t live in the same universe as you and Bryan, so we don’t have to make the same choices. As Jesse said, we can fulfill our own destinies. So Jesse went to rehab while Gale and I had a discussion with Gus. About a different kind of business we wanted to run. It’s a scientific research company with Gus as a silent partner. He sold his meth business to a Mexican cartel.”

Aaron was speechless. How did they manage to pull _that_ off?!

Walt continued. “So everything is actually working out. Jesse is off drugs completely and he’s studying at the community college while working part time with Gale and I. Skyler and I have come to a peaceful agreement and I see the kids a few times a week.”

“Wow. That is amazing. Congrats, Mr. White. I guess I have to ask, are you and Jesse… ?” Aaron didn’t actually know what he wanted the answer to be. As close to Jesse as Aaron was, he sort of hoped Jesse could get away from Mr. White and their fucked up relationship. 

“We are… figuring that out. We had an ill-advised night that led us to make the decision to slow down, and ever since then, we’re taking baby steps. I don’t want to hinder the progress he’s made since coming out of rehab and going to school. But we… go on dates. With good-night kisses. That’s all for now.”

Jesse doesn’t know how many times he can be stunned in one conversation.

“Well… good for you guys. I’m so glad you were able to get off that destructive path and into something healthier. That makes me happy.”

Walt looked at him closely, his steely dark blue eyes almost burning a hole through him.

“Are _you_ happy, though? You seem a little… I don’t know, less chipper than the last time I saw you.”

Aaron sighed. “Well… I just had to cancel our trip to Europe. We had been looking forward to it for months and… I don’t know when Bryan will be back. So, yeah. I’m not thrilled about that.”

“Can’t you just go to Europe some other time?” Walt asked pettily, and Aaron almost laughed because he totally sounded like the bitter asshole from before “fulfilling his destiny.”

“You don’t get it, man. It was going to be a special trip.”

“Special how?” Walt demanded.

“I was going to propose to him, okay? In Italy. He has this favorite hotel in Rome that overlooks this gorgeous cathedral; he loves hanging out on the terrace, having a nice drink, eating some good food, and watching the sunset. I was going to take him there, and get down on one knee. I know, it’s lame… but it was going to be beautiful.”

“Well, that sounds… nice,” Walt said. “Forgive me if this is a rude question to ask, but wouldn’t he… normally… be the one to propose to you?”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “It doesn’t really work that way, _asshole._ But… Bryan was married before--to a woman--and it didn’t end well, so he doesn’t really talk about getting married again. It’s not his highest priority, but it’s important to me.”

Aaron held his head in his hands, not waiting to cry in front of Walt, but he almost couldn’t help it. He already missed Bryan, and he was a little worried about how much fun Bryan was having with Jesse. He knew what a sweet spot Bryan had for him. 

Walt again stunned the hell out of Aaron--he scooted close and actually put _his_ arms around Aaron. Aaron cried into Walt’s shoulder while Walt held his head, letting him sob it out. It was actually quite nice. But nobody could compare to Bryan.


	3. Chapter 3

“Walt… please pass the potatoes?” Skyler said, waving her hand in Bryan’s direction. He realized she’d probably asked him a few times at that point while he was zoning out.

“Oh, yes… sorry, Sky,” Bryan said, and handed her the bowl of mashed potatoes.

It was already weird enough that he was inside the White house and it wasn’t a set; there wasn’t a camera pointed at him, or guys holding boom mics and dozens of crew standing hidden in every corner. Skyler was not Anna Gunn; when the scene was over they weren’t going to laugh and joke with RJ about how they’re unfortunately eating dinner instead of breakfast. Holly was actually a real baby, a year older than he’d last seen her, and not one of five babies they kept in rotation or the doll they used for non-close ups. 

This was really freakin’ him out. 

He probably could have canceled dinner but Jesse told him that Walt was really trying to maintain a good relationship with Skyler and Junior, so he decided to at least give it a shot. Besides, if this trip was anything like last time’s, he might be there for a few months. 

“So, Dad, how is Enchantment Industries going? Are you and Gale getting along?”

“Oh, um, good--I mean, well. It’s going well. Gale and I are finding a way to work together peacefully,” Bryan chuckles. Jesse was going to take him to the new office tomorrow so he hasn’t met Gale yet. He kind of liked the _character_ of Gale, though. His naivety was refreshing in the drug manufacturing world of the show.

“And Jesse Pinkman? Is he still helping out at the lab?”

Bryan was touched by Skyler’s interest in Jesse’s well-being. Things really were improving in fictional Albuquerque-land.

“Oh, yes, he’s actually… thriving in his new environment. He might make something of himself yet.”

Bryan was trying to imitate Walt’s stick-in-his-ass way of speaking, which actually didn’t come naturally without someone else writing it for him. He so badly wanted to drop everything and call Aaron to tell him about all of this weirdness; he knew Aaron would laugh until he cried.

“Good, that’s good. Flynn--tell your father about what happened at physical therapy today,” Skyler said. Flynn launched into a tale of a new kid at therapy and how he helped him out and what a thrill it was to be there for someone else. Bryan nodded thoughtfully and wondered why he didn’t feel any kind of attachment or warmth for this kid who was not RJ. He and RJ were friendly but not especially close; in the beginning it seemed like RJ wanted Bryan to be more of a father figure behind the scenes, and Bryan tried, he really did--he had four surrogate sons on Malcolm and certainly knew how to foster that kind of relationship--but he was just so busy with Aaron that RJ kind of gave up. He made a mental note to try and fix that for the last season.

“That’s wonderful… Flynn. I am certainly glad you were able to connect with this boy. Maybe you have a future in teaching.”

Flynn grinned, proud to have his dad’s approval. Walt looked over at Skyler, who was smiling at him, too, but in a much different way.

After dinner, Bryan helped clear and wash the dishes. Skyler stood _very_ close to him at the sink. He and Anna were always fake-flirting but Skyler did not seem to be faking anything.

“So… how have you been?” Bryan asked. He was really trying to give a shit about his fictional family but it wasn’t easy, actually. He knew Anna was back home with her new baby and RJ was probably at a club somewhere trying to pick a girl up for the night. 

“Good, good, thanks. You seem… happy, Walt. Are you happy?”

Bryan considered this. They weren’t in the Breaking Bad world anymore and Walt had his own business again, things with his family were better, and he was on a path to something new with Jesse. His cancer was still in remission. All in all, he was probably pretty dang happy.

“Well, yes, I am reasonably happy. Are you?”

“I thought I was…” Skyler said breathily. “But seeing you tonight is making me reconsider.”

She moved closer to Bryan and kissed him on the lips. Okay, then. Obviously Skyler was a beautiful woman, but he had no intention of cheating on both Aaron _and_ Jesse at the same time. This multi-universe stuff got confusing, shit. Even if he wasn't worried about cheating, he still wasn't interested in Skyler romantically or sexually. 

Bryan cleared his throat and tried to come up with a subtle way of refusing these advances.

“Ah, Sky, I’m flattered, really, but… this is not going to work for us if we keep returning to the same old patterns. We’re just starting to heal our family and I don’t want to ruin that. Is that--is that okay?”

Skyler looked disappointed, but also understanding. “You’re right. Wow. You must be getting a lot out of that therapist you’ve been seeing.”

Bryan’s therapist was a lovely woman named Janet he’d been seeing for almost 15 years back in Los Angeles, but obviously Skyler didn’t need to know that.

“Yes, it has really been beneficial to my life,” Bryan said, nodding. “I’m learning a lot about myself.”

“Great, I’m so glad. Do you think maybe, someday… ?”

Bryan was pretty sure that Walt was all in on Jesse and Skyler probably had zero chance in changing that--Bryan knew firsthand how captivating Jesse and his boyish charms could be--but. Well. That sounded like a future Walt problem to him. However, he needed to say something to reassure Skyler in the meantime.

“Maybe,” Bryan said, nodding. “Let’s give it a while though, huh? To work on our own lives.”

Skyler nodded, smiling at him. She deserved to be happy, Bryan thought. Walt had already put her through so much.

After he tucked Holly in, brushing back her adorable blonde curls, and said goodnight to Flynn and Skyler, Bryan sped off to Jesse’s house. Jesse greeted him hungrily with a kiss and they fell right into bed. 

Of course Bryan missed Aaron, but while he was here...


	4. Chapter 4

When Aaron came back from his morning run--he still hadn’t managed to convince Walt to join him--Walt was in his default position as of late. He was watching the second season of Breaking Bad. After he watched the first episode Aaron thought he was done with it, but apparently not. He couldn’t stop the guy; he did have his own free will.

Walt was actually watching one of Aaron’s favorite episodes, Four Days Out. He definitely had some good memories with Bryan filming that one. They were celebrating their one-year anniversary at the time. They tried to keep their relationship on the down-low at least while they were at work, but they just couldn't help but show their affection no matter who happened to be watching. 

Walt nodded as Aaron sat down next to him on the couch. “So… when you and Bryan were filming this episode… you weren’t actually in danger?”

Aaron couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, man. It actually took a week to shoot those scenes. At night we’d go home together and sleep in our own bed--I had already moved in with Bryan by then. I did do an experiment where I didn’t drink anything for a day to see how it would make me feel, though. It was not fun.”

Walt had been sleeping in the guest room ever since he arrived. It was an unspoken agreement that he didn’t really want to sleep with Aaron, which was definitely mutual. Aaron only wanted to wake up next to Bryan. He knew--just _knew_ \--that Bryan was sleeping with Jesse somewhere in another universe, but he forgave him for that. Again, it was complicated, but Aaron understood.

Walt shook his head. “I can’t believe it. That was so real to me and Jesse. We really felt like we were going to die out there.”

“I really can’t tell you how that works--Bryan and I have talked about it a lot, actually. How is it possible that we filmed those scenes and you lived them? There’s not an explanation.” Aaron shrugged.

“Hmm,” Walt said vacantly. "When did you and Bryan begin your relationship? Sorry if that's a personal question, I'm just curious..."

Aaron was kind of touched by Walt's interest. "I mean, it was there right from the beginning. Our very first scene was the one at the bank, getting the money for the RV, and we just hit it off. Neither of us had been with another man before, but that didn't seem to matter. When we were filming the second episode, we were rehearsing lines in his trailer, and... it happened. We kissed and it was like we were just together from that point on." 

"Wow," Walt said. "That's really special, that you found your soulmate on the show."

"Yeah, man. You know, I've never thought of him as my soulmate, but... he really is, I guess." When was Bryan going to come back to him? This was so hard.

Aaron shook himself out of dreamland and remembered he actually had something to tell Walt.

“Hey, look, I figured something out that you can do while you’re here. I talked to a friend of mine at UCLA--my ex-girlfriend Lauren, actually--and, well, I actually ended up telling her the whole story. Now she wants to help us out. There’s a class starting next week that you can teach. It’s not chemistry, obviously--it would be kind of weird to have Bryan Cranston teach a real chemistry class--but it’s an acting class. You show up three days a week and teach students how to act. Bryan taught one of these classes like ten years ago and still has his notes, so it shouldn’t be too hard. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Walt looked intrigued, and Aaron almost sighed with relief. He was running out of ideas. Walt would just kind of walk around looking lost all day, unless they were fucking, that is. Aaron was not having fun. Most of the time.

“Yes, I think that would interest me, although I never thought of being an actor. It seems like quite a frivolous vocation--no offense, of course.”

 _Dick_ , Aaron thought.

“Okay, cool. I’ll go get his notes for you.”

Walt grabbed his wrist as Aaron tried to leave the room.

“Wait a minute, please. Did I say you could leave?” Walt asked. Ah, so it was time for this again. 

Aaron looked down at his sweaty, messy body. “Shouldn’t I… at least take a shower first?”

“No… I want you like this. Sweaty and worn down,” Walt said, hunger now clear in his darkening eyes. 

Aaron didn’t protest as Walt pushed him down on the couch. Walt bit into his neck, in a sensitive spot that had already been bruised a few days before. Sometimes Walt liked to talk his way through it, but he wasn’t too interested in that now. Instead, he quickly ripped off Aaron’s clothes and happily licked the sweat from his chest, paying close attention to his nipples. 

“God, man, how are you so good at this?” Aaron said after Walt just utterly dismantled him from top to bottom, and Aaron finished him off by giving him the most intense, most balls-deep blowjob of Walt’s life.

Walt looked proud of himself. “I guess you just bring it out of me.” He kissed Aaron, another slow and deliberate kiss that made Aaron sigh a little. It just made him miss Bryan more.

“Hey, man… it’s probably none of my business, but I hope… well, I hope you don’t treat Jesse like you just did me. I can take it, and I like it, but I think… I think he needs more than just a hard fuck. 

“You’re right… it is none of your business.”

“Prick,” Aaron said, using one of Jesse’s favorite words.

Walt exhales. “I might have been rough with Jesse the first time, but I realized pretty quickly that he’s indeed not like you. I respect that. When--if--we come together again, I will treat him the way he deserves. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but this year has been good for us. I want Jesse to be happy. I want… to make him happy.”

“That’s good to hear, man,” Aaron said, but his heart wasn’t in it, not really. After all the shit that went down in the fourth season, Aaron knew what Walt was capable of, and it was some pretty gnarly stuff. Yeah, yeah, different universes, multiple destinies, whatever. Walter White was still Walter White.


	5. Chapter 5

"So look, Gale is real attached to Walt in like a freaky way,” Jesse said. “I’m serious, yo. Like, not in a cute little _I have a crush_ kind of way, but in a… _I wish I was your identical twin_ kind of way. So we’re just going to tell him what’s up instead of you trying to be Walt. I think he can handle it.”

“Got it,” Bryan said, nodding. 

Nothing Jesse said was going to make this normal in any kind of way, so he supposed it was time to just get it over with.

“Okay… well, here goes nothing,” Jesse said, and led Bryan into the office of Enchanted Industries. It was an impressive space in a nicer area of Albuquerque, but it was still tucked in behind some larger buildings, inconspicuous and boring to the outside world. Jesse figured that's the way Gus liked to operate. 

Gale's office was covered in posters--everything from opera concert flyers to a huge diorama of the Period Table of Elements. Gale was studiously typing on a computer, staring at the copious notes he had taken on some project or another. He looked up and leaped out of his chair as Bryan and Jesse walked in.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Gale said, smiling. He stopped smiling as much when he saw Bryan. Bryan wanted to laugh as Gale did a double-take when he looked at him closely. This guy really did pay attention."

“Walter, are you feeling okay today? Something about your countenance is highly unusual.”

Jesse chuckled and looked at Bryan. He couldn’t wait for Bryan to explain this one. 

“Hmm. Okay. Gale, I have something to tell you. Will you please sit down? You shouldn’t be standing for this.”

Gale frowned, but dutifully sat back down. “What is it, Walter? Is something wrong with the lab?”

“No, no, nothing about the lab. Look, Gale… my name is Bryan Cranston. I am from Los Angeles. I am an actor, and I am on a TV show called Breaking Bad. I play the character of Walter White. Last year, Jesse and the man who plays him on the show, Aaron Paul, switched bodies, causing Aaron to end up here with Walt while Jesse took Aaron’s place in Los Angeles. This year the same thing happened but Walt and I traded places instead. We don’t know how long I’m going to be here--last time it was a couple of months. So. I would love it if you would show me some of the projects you, Walt and Jesse have been working on.”

To Gale’s credit, he seemed to take this news in stride. Maybe for him, it just wasn’t that weird.

“I see. That is truly fascinating. I’d love to sit down and pick your brain about this, but I will show you what we’re working on first. If you’ll please accompany me to the lab…”

Jesse followed Bryan and Gale to their lab. It wasn’t as impressive as the super lab, but it was nice--Gus _did_ fund it, after all. Walt and Gale treated it like it was some kind of sacred, religious structure. Jesse wasn’t allowed to eat or drink anything inside of the lab. He thought it was all kind of ridiculous, but it meant a lot to Walt so he tried to respect the sanctity of their place of worship. 

Jesse was pleased to see how unimpressed Bryan was with the whole thing, but at least he asked questions and faked enthusiasm while Gale was showing him around the lab. He supposed that Bryan really was a good actor.

They passed by the coffee station that they had set up previously at the super lab.

“Ah, I recognize this,” Bryan said. “I would love a cup of this amazing coffee I ‘heard’ so much about.”

“Hmm, how delightful,” Gale replied, looking absolutely enthralled by this rift in the space-time continuum. “You have experienced this coffee contraption before while you were playing the role of Walter White, and yet I was just myself, interacting with who I thought was Walter White.”

Bryan nodded as though he followed any of that crap. “True, Gale. That’s true.”

Gale made Bryan a cup of coffee and Bryan acted like it was the pinnacle of all beverages that were ever produced in the world. Jesse bit back a chuckle. He was trying so hard.

“Well, this is what Walter and I are working on--it’s a vaccine for patients with acute myeloid leukemia. This is a cause near and dear to my heart as my great aunt Francine and my grandmother both had this condition, and Walter, of course, is also interested in researching cancer remedies. Before Mr. Fring recruited me to help with his work in methamphetamines, I wrote a paper about it in college.”

Bryan was genuinely impressed with this, Jesse could tell. Jesse personally thought it was cool that he could actually be a part of something so important. He helped with the experiments and whatever else Walt or Gale needed. When he was done with school, he’d take an even bigger role with the company, but for now, Walt wanted him to concentrate on learning new things and staying sober. 

“So we engineered cancer cells with a personalized vaccine that we’re testing on mice and such, and by doing that, we were able to trigger a leukemia-specific immune response that overcame disease-related and age-related factors that would otherwise allow residual AML cells to persist after chemotherapy. It’s really exciting; we’re actually doing something real and important here. Right, Jesse?”

“Right, yo,” Jesse said. Bryan grinned at him and Jesse’s stomach did a cartwheel. 

Gale continued talking about the vaccine and Bryan continued pretending to listen. 

When Gale had finally run out of steam, Jesse said, "Yo, Gale, I'm going to show Bryan my office. We're going to close the door and work on some experiments. Cool?"

"Yes, Jesse, that is cool. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cranston. Hopefully you'll be sticking around for a while." Gale shook Bryan's hand.

"Thanks again, Gale. If I stick around for longer than a few days, I'll come back and you can show me how I can be of use to you. I would like to help out as much as possible."

Gale looked pleased with this. "Oh, thank you, that would be wonderful."

Jesse grabbed Bryan's arm and dragged him to his office. "I know some ways you can be of use to me," Jesse whispered in Bryan's ear once he closed the door. Jesse leaned up on his tip toes to put his arms around Bryan and kiss him. He hummed a little when Bryan pulled him closer and kissed him harder. For a moment, he released Jesse and put his hand on his face. Jesse noticed one of Bryan's signature moves was to rub his thumb on Jesse's cheek, which, well, it was pretty damn effective. It made Jesse feel like Bryan really cared about him, while at the same time sending shockwaves right through his junk.

Jesse started to unzip Bryan's jeans, but Bryan took his hand and laughed.

"I must warn you, if you're thinking about some kind of desk rendezvous, I will have to take a raincheck on that. I like beds, Jesse. Or couches or futons or sometimes, maybe, if there's a lot of pillows, a carpeted floor. My knees just can't take anything else these days."

It was Jesse's turn to chuckle. "Well, for what I have in mind, only _my_ knees are going to be used. Sit down in the chair."

Bryan grinned and sat in the chair behind the desk. Jesse was under the desk in seconds, and worked Bryan's hard cock like he was trying to mine it for gold or something. He loved sucking Bryan's dick; he didn't know why exactly, maybe because Bryan would close his eyes and make this moaning sound that went straight to Jesse's head.

When Bryan came in hot spurts into Jesse's throat, Jesse stood up and grinned at him. Bryan pulled him in for a nasty, hot kiss, and Jesse knew he tasted himself on Jesse's lips.

"I'll make it up to you later," he whispered.

"Hey, um, you can kinda make it up to me now, if you want... not like _that._ I mean, this is probably a stupid question, but there's this go-kart track down the street from here. I've always wanted to go but Walt isn't into it. Do you want... to come with me? It's so much fun, man, I swear."

Bryan considered this. "Well, sure, I don't see a reason why not. Take me to this special go-karting world of yours."

Jesse smiled so huge, it felt like he had a hanger in his mouth.

They said good-night to Gale, who was settling in for yet another experiment, and headed to the go-kart track. Jesse showed Bryan the mechanics of how it worked, and Bryan took off like a bat out of hell.

"Yeah, bitch!" Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs. They zoomed around the track over and over again, crashing into each other, laughing and having the time of their lives.

Later, back at Jesse's house, Bryan again made it up to him. Jesse loved to feel Bryan deep inside of him; he felt like they had this connection that no one else would ever understand. He tried not to think about how Bryan was only biding his time until he got back to Aaron. Jesse knew that, of course, but he was going to soak up every minute until that happened. Bryan belonged to him--for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to both this article that I completely stole the vaccine from because I'm not that creative: https://www.cancernetwork.com/view/experimental-vaccines-development-relapsing-patients-aml
> 
> And to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches) for the go-kart inspiration *thumbs up emoji*


	6. Chapter 6

“So that is the Stanislavski system of acting. I believe it’s one of the best known schools of thought on the craft, and it’s one I take very seriously. Please let me know if you have any questions.”

It seemed like every student in the room raised their hands. Walt called on a nervous-looking brunette woman in the front.

“Hi, um, yes, I have a question. You and Aaron have been together for a long time, are you gonna get married or what?!”

Most of the students all mumbled their agreement with the question.

“Maybe. He is so _dreamy,_ right?” Walt said in a mocking tone. The students laughed. 

Walt couldn’t say he disliked all the attention he was getting as Bryan Cranston. Aaron wouldn’t let him drive any of the sweet cars they had in the garage--he was stuck with Bryan’s boring old Mercedes--but people still waved to him excitedly at stoplights. He went to a coffee shop just to see what would happen and he wasn’t mobbed or anything, but he had an endless stream of fans stopping by his table to say how much they loved the show. 

He liked the adoration. What could he say? Having gone through most of his life as a ghost, it was nice to be relevant. It was nice to be adored for once. Plus, it helped that Bryan seemed like a genuinely good dude. He would never start a drug empire and ruin everyone’s lives around him. But then again, he was a millionaire and didn’t have to. 

The students hung on Walt’s every word while he taught the class. He thoroughly reviewed Bryan’s surprisingly excellent notes before taking on the class; he even learned a little something himself. 

Aaron had picked out the clothes Bryan would wear to such an occasion. Walt must admit that he felt less like himself and more like a rich actor with these nice clothes on, not to mention driving such a fancy car to work. He could get used to this. 

Well, perhaps not. Aaron was not the same as he was last time they were together. Maybe it was because they were in his home and Aaron wasn’t stuck somewhere in a different universe. Or it could have something to do with Aaron being head over heels in love with Bryan and wanting to marry him and live with him in complete bliss forever. Walt wasn’t bitter about it. He just knew what marriage was really like. He and Skyler were happy once, too. 

He remembered when Aaron would push Walt down and ride him like a rodeo cowboy, filling himself up, hardly needing Walt to do any of the work. All Walt had to do was call him Jesse and bite him as hard as Aaron could stand. Although they still fucked almost every day, Aaron’s heart wasn’t in it. It was actually quite disappointing.

He returned his attention back to the class, who were all still raising their hands. Walt pointed at a handsome young man in the back of the room.

“So if you _aren’t_ going to marry Aaron soon, does that mean he’s available?”

The class giggled. Walt frowned. “Aaron is definitely not available and nor will he be any time soon. Now, does anyone have questions about the _class,_ for crying out loud?”

Not surprisingly, not a single hand was raised.

Walt sighed. “Fine. I’ll see you on Wednesday for the next class. Please come prepared and ready to talk about the Meisner Technique!”

The students quietly groaned as they filed out of the class. Walt was apparently never going to be the “cool teacher,” no matter what he taught. 

However, as he drove home with the radio blasting Dire Straits in a gorgeous new Mercedes as dozens of people honked and waved at him, he just didn’t really mind that much.

*****

Weeks went by and Bryan and Walt were still stuck in their respective time periods. Walt began to find a groove with teaching his class and most of his students actually began to respect him. Bryan helped out Gale at the lab as much as he could with his limited chemistry skills. They both tried to stay patient; this wouldn’t last forever, and soon they’d be back to where they belonged.

However, Bryan’s patience was starting to wear a little thin. He really did enjoy Jesse’s company, but he was beginning to think Jesse may be convinced he was in love with Bryan, which was not ideal. Not because Bryan certainly would feel the same if he himself wasn’t 100% in love and devoted to Aaron and couldn’t wait to get back home to be in his arms again, but because he didn’t want to hurt Jesse, _ever_. 

One night Bryan came home from the lab, completely exhausted from all the brain energy spent on developing a new vaccine for cancer patients. Like, that was not in his job description. Yeah, it felt nice to do something good for the world, but it wasn’t like he didn’t do that back home. He frequently volunteered and raised money for many different causes. Wasn’t that enough?

When he came into the kitchen to grab something to eat before crashing in bed, Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table, pouring over a textbook. He looked seriously frustrated. Bryan’s plans quickly went by the wayside as all he wanted to do now was help Jesse with whatever was causing him so much trouble.

Bryan sat down next to him. “What are you studying tonight?”

“Spanish, man. I’ve been doing good in the class, I got an A- on the last quiz, but for some reason… this is not working for me tonight.”

“Well, it just so happens that I am pretty darned good at speaking Spanish,” Bryan said. “I took it in high school and college and kept up with it after that. So what’s the problem exactly?”

Jesse showed him the list of words he had to conjugate and explained why the hell it was so confusing to him. Bryan nodded and did the best he could to show Jesse how he would approach it so it made sense.

When Jesse kept getting one of the words wrong, he winced and said, “Fuck, Bryan, I’m sorry. Look, I know you’re tired, you can go to bed. I’m just gonna… I don’t know, I’ll get a tutor or something.”

Bryan put his hand on Jesse’s knee. “Jesse… I think I know what’s going on here. You’re so used to working with Walt and having him be critical of you if you got something wrong. That’s what this is, right? It’s okay. I’m a patient person and I don’t mind explaining this to you.”

Jesse held his head in his hands and sighed. “Yeah… I guess that’s part of it. I mean, he doesn’t do it so much now, but when we were in the RV… it was brutal, man.”

“I know. It’s okay. We’ll go over it again. And again until you understand.”

They went over it for another hour until Jesse finally began to get it. Something clicked in his brain and he now had a better understanding of the whole concept. He looked proud of himself, and Bryan felt the same way. He knew Jesse just needed the right kind of guidance to succeed.

“Jesse… I don’t know if I’ll be here much longer, and I wanted to ask you before I go… do you _really_ want to be with Walt? There’s so much history there--no matter how much he’s changed, he’s still the same asshole who called you names and treated you like dog shit. I worry about you…”

Jesse sighed. “I know, man. It’s weird, right? That I feel like I’m in love with two people who are so alike and so different.” 

Bryan put his arm around him and Jesse sank into it. “You know, Jesse, I care about you so much, but…”

“You don’t have to say it. I know how much you love Aaron, and I also know how you feel about me. I get it. And I appreciate your concern, but I’m actually a big boy. Mr. White and I haven’t had the best start, but we get to make our own ending. I believe in him; I’ve seen the good in him just as much as the bad. I’m not a hostage, Bryan. Please don’t worry about me.”

Bryan _was_ going to worry about him, but Jesse had a good point. Jesse could decide his own fate.

Bryan kissed Jesse softly. “I _do_ love you in some kind of way, you know. I wouldn’t be able to define it, but it’s there. I want you to remember that when I’m gone. You’ll always have a place in my heart. And in my groin.”

Jesse laughed. “I already know that. Like I said, thinking about how much you believe in me got me through rehab and beyond. Don’t worry, Bryan, you have more of an effect on people than you realize.”

“Good. Thank you. On that note, if I don’t eat something soon, I’m going to pass out,” Bryan said, and Jesse laughed again. He made Bryan a piece of toast with peanut butter. Later, they fell asleep together without having sex, and it was still a night Bryan knew he would remember for a long time.

*****

Across another universe, Aaron and Walt were actually having a similar conversation. They had gone to a hole in the wall Mexican food restaurant for dinner, and then returned home, where Walt actually gave Aaron a decent blowjob and Aaron returned the favor by blowing him into a deep oblivion. They were now watching the third season of Breaking Bad. Walt was just as addicted to the show as everyone else in the world. Whatever world it happened to be.

Aaron was not prepared for what happened during the scene where Jesse is at his therapy group in rehab. Walt just straight up burst into tears. Aaron rushed into the bathroom to get him some tissues, which Walt took gratefully, and he put his arm around the guy until Walt was able to compose himself.

“What was that about, man?” Aaron asked, reaching out for Walt’s hand.

“I… I still can’t believe I let her die,” Walt said, and blew his nose. “I thought it was the right thing to do at the time because she would have brought Jesse down with her--I would have _lost_ him, Aaron. And I can’t lose him. You don’t give up on family, right?”

“That’s what they say…”

“But when I rescued Jesse from the crack house, he said he _loved_ her. I thought she was just some girl he was doing drugs and having sex with, but he loved her.”

Aaron was not a fucking therapist, not to mention the fact that he was 100% on Jesse’s side in this situation, so Walt’s hysterics were not really doing much for him at the moment. But he didn’t want Walt to have a complete fucking breakdown on his couch, either.

“Maybe you would feel better if you told Jesse what happened. Yeah, he’s going to be pissed and he may not forgive you for a while, but if you really want to be with him as much as you say you do… you should tell him.”

Walt shook his head. “He’d never speak to me again.”

“That’s a possibility,” Aaron admitted. He felt in his heart that as someone who knew Jesse Pinkman almost better than Jesse Pinkman himself, he would walk away from Walt and never come back. He didn’t tell Walt that. “But again, you owe it to him. He deserves to have all the information before you two can have a real relationship.”

Walt blew his nose again. “I suppose…”

God, he _supposes_? Aaron wanted to slap him into another dimension--one where he would never be able to contact Jesse again.

Aaron exhaled and squeezed Walt’s hand, calling on every last bit of patience he could muster.

“It’s not going to be easy but I know you have it in you somewhere. I believe in you. I believe you can be a better person, but you _have_ to tell him.”

Walt nodded. “I know, I know. I will.”

Aaron desperately wanted to trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

Walt woke up to a feeling of crash landing into a bed. He was disoriented, but when he took in his surroundings--and the form of the warm, small body next to him--he realized he was back in his own world, and somehow in Jesse’s bed. 

Jesse stirred, yawned, and then rolled over to look at Walt. “Mmm, good morning… “ 

Walt was a little shocked when Jesse pulled him closer, first kissing his neck and then a nice, slow kiss on the lips. His tongue found his way into Walt's mouth and Walt greeted it hungrily. 

He realized he should probably tell Jesse he wasn't Bryan before Jesse completely devoured him. Not that he would mind that, really... the way Jesse kissed was completely different from Aaron. Aaron just barely tolerated him and kissed like he was angry or something. But Jesse's kiss was sweet and soft. Walt could get used to that... 

Walt pulled away and held Jesse's face in his hands. "Jesse... as much as I'm enjoying this, it's me... it's Mr. White. Bryan is gone."

He didn't miss the look of complete and utter disappointment on Jesse's face. It stung, but... he understood. Jesse and Bryan clearly had a stronger bond than he and Aaron. It was fine. Mostly. 

To his credit, Jesse recovered quickly. "Well... let's finish what we started then," he said, grinning, and pulled Walt closer again. “I missed you. And I’m happy you’re in my bed.”

Jesse moved closer to kiss him. Walt wrapped his arms around the boy, touching his warm skin, feeling all those lean muscles. They had kissed like this before, but not in bed--not in such an… intimate situation. Walt was caught off guard by how nice it was to be so close to Jesse again. He wanted to be with him; he wanted to take care of him, he wanted to love him. He put his hand on Jesse’s face, and Jesse moaned, kissing his wrist. 

They took the time to touch each other slowly, exploring and reconnecting. Jesse was making all these little noises that made Walt’s heart both soar and break at the same time.

Of course Walt was hard; of course he wanted to make love to Jesse right then and there, but he had made a decision in these last few minutes. Before they took it further, Walt would have to tell Jesse the truth about Jane. He deserved as much. He deserved everything.

When Jesse reached down to touch Walt, Walt caught his hand and said, “Hey, have dinner with me tonight. We can continue this later. I don’t want… to ruin dessert.” He knew it was a cheesy line, but Aaron would have been proud of him, at least. 

Jesse chuckled. “Okay, man. Sounds good. But does that mean we have to stop doing this now?” He cupped Walt’s face, kissing his cheek, and then his lips again, sliding his tongue carefully into Walt’s mouth. Walt returned the kiss earnestly, and this went on for a long time until Walt finally put a stop to it, which was basically the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, and the dude had been through a lot.

Plus…

“I’m sure you had enough of that with Bryan, anyway,” Walt said, mostly teasing but also not. He knew what Bryan and Jesse had been up to--the same thing he and Aaron were doing. Not that he blamed Jesse or was even really upset about it, but… he supposed he’d always be a little perturbed that Bryan was Jesse’s first. Walt didn’t even know if he’d be his last, not after what he had to tell Jesse.

“Please. You and Aaron were fucking in dark alleyways like every night,” Jesse said, laughing. Walt appreciated that he had a sense of humor about it. “Slut.”

“I’m going to make you forget all about Bryan,” Walt whispered in his ear. Jesse moaned a little.

“You have your work cut out for you because--” Walt kissed Jesse and bit his lip a little before finally managing to detach himself and get out of bed.

“Mmm… don’t go…”

“Tonight, Jesse. I’ll make it worth it tonight.”

He looked back at Jesse, who was gazing at him in a way Walt definitely was not worthy of, and his heart sank. He knew he would not be making it worth it later in the evening. Jesse would have other things on his mind soon enough.

*****

When Aaron woke up, his bed was empty yet again. God, he missed waking up in Bryan’s arms. He loved that man so much, when was he coming back to him?

Sighing, Aaron begrudgingly walked into the kitchen, expecting Walt to be eating his damn cereal again. But instead, he was making pancakes, looking all studious with his glasses on, like he never even left--wait, Walt never wore Bryan's glasses, he claimed they weren't the right prescription... 

“Oh, Bryan! Thank god,” Aaron muttered, and ran to Bryan. Bryan dropped the spatula and embraced him, holding him as tight as possible. “I didn’t know how much longer I could go without you. I was about to look up time travel detective agencies or some shit.”

“I love you,” Bryan whispered in his ear. “I love you so much.”

“My god, man, you know I love you more than anything. Holy shit.” 

Once they had finished hugging with some desperate kisses thrown in, they sat down and ate breakfast, catching each other up on what happened.

“Gale is actually pretty cool…”

“Walt was teaching Acting at UCLA and actually got the students to respect him!”

“Skyler came on to me…”

“Walt is going to tell Jesse about Jane…”

They interrupted each other about a thousand times to get the full scoop on everything. When they finally ran out of steam, Bryan sighed. “So how long have I been gone?”

“It’s July, dude. You’ve been gone almost three months. The show starts filming in a few weeks--we even got the first script.”

“Jesus,” Bryan exhales. “I missed a whole summer with you. Wait… did you take Walt to Europe?!”

Aaron’s face fell and Bryan instantly regretted asking the question.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Stupid question. I’m just really disappointed we didn’t get to go.”

“Me, too,” Aaron said. “I don’t even know if we can schedule it for next summer--what if this is a yearly thing?”

“God, I hope not. I enjoy spending time with Jesse but not for months at a time…”

Aaron was quiet again. Bryan seemed to be really striking out here.

“Hey,” Bryan gently lifted Aaron’s chin so that he would look at him. “You know if I had a choice, I’d always pick you.”

“I know, I know. I just get a little jealous, is all. But Walt told me all about how Jesse turned his life around and I realized that was in part because of how good you were to him. I love that about you. You just can’t help but make everyone’s lives better.”

They kissed again, a kiss full of promise and devotion and hope and love. 

“I have a lot of errands to run today, but let’s have dinner at home tonight, okay? We’ll order in.”

“Sounds nice. Let me handle it--I have something in mind,” Aaron said, kissing Bryan’s forehead.

“I can dig it,” Bryan replied, and Aaron laughed at his outdated vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN I PLANNED. There's just something about these idiots that makes me want to write novels about them. This is in fact a cry for help.
> 
> Also they started filming the fifth season in March and not August but we're not going to worry about that right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Walt drove him and Jesse to the brewery Jesse suggested and wanted to try. Obviously he knew Walt was not much of a brewery kind of guy, but it seemed like Walt missed him so much that he’d agree to just about anything.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Walt stopped the engine and looked over at Jesse. Jesse gave him a little smile. He was happy they were going on a “date,” it had been a while. Plus, after dinner…

“Come here,” Jesse said, and Walt leaned in for the kiss he knew Jesse was counting on. “Mmm.”

“You know… you make this little noise when we kiss that makes me a little crazy,” Walt said.

“What? I do not. In a good way or bad way?”

“Definitely good,” he said, and kissed Jesse again. But then he pulled away, and from the expression on his face, Jesse knew something was wrong.

“Jesse… I have to tell you something. I was going to tell you after dinner but I just… I have to tell you now. It’s… you’re going to hate me.”

Jesse’s stomach immediately started hurting, like deep inside his guts, almost. For Walt to admit he did something wrong, it must be really, really terrible. Jesse had no idea what it could even be.

“Okay…”

“That night… that Jane died. I had gone back to your house because I wanted… to talk to you. To get you to see reason; that the heroin was going to kill you.”

Jesse wanted this conversation to end. He wanted to go back in time and never agree to have it. Whatever Walt was about to tell him, it was going to change his opinion of him forever. How could he go so fast from wanting to love him to wanting to kill him?

“Please, Mr. White… please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to say…”

“I have to, Jesse.” Walt’s voice was breaking and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Jesse didn’t care.

“I was in your bedroom. I was jostling you, to wake you up. I thought you might have overdosed. You moved a little and it caused Jane to fall over on her back. She began to vomit. I didn’t move her or try to save her life. I watched her die.”

Walt said all of this very quickly, almost too fast for Jesse to process. But he did. He sure did process it.

Jesse didn’t, _couldn’t_ , know what to say. He just stared at Walt. Walt had said and done some truly horrific things during the time that Jesse had known him, but this? How could he even live with himself?

“You miserable son of a bitch…” Jesse mumbled. “Just how many ways can you think of to completely ruin my fucking life?”

“Jesse. Jesse, please--that was a different time. We were not in control of our actions, remember? We were a part of a sick writer’s mind. That--that wasn’t me--”

“Oh, it was you, all right. It’s always been you. Bitch.”

“Jesse…”

Before getting out of the car and slamming the door, Jesse punched Walt in the face. It didn’t make him feel any better, really, but he knew it made Walt feel worse, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to get it over with. The next chapters will be posted tomorrow, Friday by the latest. Thanks for hanging in there.


	9. Chapter 9

While Bryan drove around LA to the cleaners and the bank and whatever else he had to deal with after being gone so long, Aaron came up with a plan. Back when Bryan first disappeared and Aaron had to cancel the trip to Europe, he called Settimo, Bryan’s favorite restaurant in Rome, to have them ship a few meals that he could freeze for a month or two. They thought this was a strange request, but, well, money talks, so they granted it.

When Bryan returned from his errands, Aaron distracted him so he wouldn’t see what was happening in the backyard. They sat down on the living room couch and read the first script from season five together. This was their ritual--well, usually; Bryan _did_ read the first script of season four with Jesse.

“Wow. I wonder what Vince has in mind for that huge fucking machine gun,” Aaron said when they were done reading. “Do you think he’d tell us if we asked?”

“I don’t even want to know, really,” Bryan said. He preferred to live in the present with the scripts; he thought it helped his performance if he didn’t know what was happening in the future. 

“I still can’t believe Walt was the one who poisoned Brock. What an evil bastard.”

Bryan couldn’t argue with that. 

"He was really something else while he was here, you have no idea. He loved all the attention of being you. It was pretty annoying, actually. I don't miss him."

"Really? He hadn't changed at all since you saw him last? Jesse seemed to be pretty confident that Walt had turned over a new leaf or something."

Aaron sighed. "Man, please don't tell me that. I hate to think of the two of them together. It breaks my heart."

"I don't know. I think they both may surprise us. Jesse isn't just some kid anymore and he's not going to let Walt get away with his usual crap."

Aaron doesn't look convinced. "I trust your judgment, I guess. I'm so glad you're back with me, though." 

"I hope that's a permanent situation," Bryan said. "Maybe the universe is done sending us through time now. You know how I feel about Jesse, but... you're the only person I want to wake up with, and I hope you know that, too."

“I do," Aaron said. Although he had the smallest shred of insecurity about Bryan's attachment to Jesse, he was confident enough in their love to know Bryan was completely devoted to him. He didn't need to question it or doubt it. He exhaled. "Well, I’m going to heat up dinner. You go take a shower or something, you stink.”

“I do not! How dare you,” Bryan said, faux-offended. “But I will do as you say, sir.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said, desperately trying to hide how fucking nervous he was. Bryan looked at him with a curious expression, but Aaron didn’t meet his eyes. He couldn’t blow this, not now. 

Aaron quickly went out to the deck and lit all the candles. He put one of Bryan’s favorite jazz albums on their old record player. He poured the wine--very expensive wine he ordered directly from Italy. Then he carefully retrieved the plates of lamb chops and carbonara pasta he had sent over from Settimo. It was absolutely perfect timing--the sun was just about to set. 

Bryan called out from the kitchen, “Aaron?”

“Outside,” Aaron responded, his heart racing out of control.

Bryan came outside, his hair still damp from the shower, dressed in jeans and a white button-down shirt. 

“Wow, Aaron… what did you do?!” He said, noting the candles, the music, the food, the wine, the sunset. Everything was perfect.

“I wanted this night to be special,” Aaron murmured. “I love you and I missed you so much I could barely breathe sometimes.”

“Oh, Aaron…” Bryan pulled him in for a kiss before sitting down at the table. He looked at the risotto and braised artichokes with stars in his eyes.

“Is this… is this really from Settimo?”

“It really is,” Aaron said, nodding. He was sort of feeling a little pleased with himself.

“Wow. Just wow. You are amazing.”

They ate as the sun went down and the low lights of the backyard lamps turned on slowly. They talked and laughed about Jesse and Walt, and their strange misadventures. 

When they had finished off the bottle of wine and opened another one, Aaron said, “Do you remember our second kiss?"

“Second? Not first?" Aaron nodded, and Bryan thought about it for a moment before breaking into a huge grin.

"Of course I do,” Bryan said fondly. “2007. You had that weird eye prosthetic on from the second episode." They both laughed. Aaron hated that fucking thing. "It was right after the scene where we had to clean up all the human remains, right? I'm not sure _why_ that was such a turn-on, exactly."

"Yep. And I guess I looked so irresistible in Jesse's dumbass clothes and fucked up eye that you just couldn't wait to kiss me again."

"We knocked over a lamp when I pushed you into the wall, as I remember. And then you almost broke my nose with your enthusiasm to devour my face," Bryan said, chuckling. 

"That was a hot kiss. And I knew right then. I just knew. Bryan… you have changed my life truly and completely. I don’t want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life.”

Aaron knew it was cheesy but he got down on one knee anyway.

“Oh, Aaron... “ Bryan said, tearing up. 

“Bryan Cranston, please marry me. Please say yes. Please be my husband.”

“Of course,” Bryan said, laughing and crying at the same time. “Come here, you are too far away from me right now!” 

Aaron sat in Bryan’s lap, putting the ring he had specially made for him on his finger, and they kissed and kissed and cried and laughed. They didn’t even get to have the dessert Aaron ordered from Settimo; instead they ended up in the bedroom, making frenzied love, whispering and moaning and crying out. It was perfect, and it was beautiful.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Bryan whispered, “Does this mean we can’t have an occasional tumble with fictional characters?” He was mostly kidding, of course. Mostly.

Perhaps Aaron was thinking about being fucked into a refrigerator, because he responded, “I didn’t say that…”

“You dirty boy,” Bryan said, chuckling.

“Your dirty husband,” Aaron said back, and they both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

When it came down to it, Jesse knew he was going to forgive Walt.

It had been a month since he punched Walt in the face, and after a lot of soul searching and talking with his therapist, he was ready to talk. So that's how he found himself driving to Walt’s condo at 1:30 in the morning, hoping Walt at least heard the doorbell if he was asleep. Jesse couldn't wait any longer to hash this out with him.

Walt answered the door, looking absolutely terrible--it seemed like he was unsuccessfully trying to grow a beard; his eyes were rimmed red, his skin was gross and pale. And yet, when he saw it was Jesse standing at his door, his dull eyes lit up.

“Jesse! Please… please come in. Or--do you even _want_ to come in?”

 _Poor bastard,_ Jesse thought to himself.

“Yes, I do, thank you.”

Jesse followed Walt inside. Predictably, his place was in utter shambles, too. Jesse wondered if this was all due to his confession about Jane. Did he really fall apart just because Jesse needed some time away from him?

“Do you want a beer?” Walt asked. Jesse looked around and noticed the condo was full of empty beer cans. Walt was sincerely spiraling.

“No, man. Rehab? Remember? I’ll have a bottle of water if you have it.”

“Of course, yes, sorry.” Walt actually did have a bottle of water in his refrigerator, which he hurriedly retrieved and gave to Jesse like he was the butler or something. He looked like he was about to topple over. Jesse wondered if he had gotten his hands on some meth or something.

“Mr. White… come on, sit down. Here, in the chair. You don’t look so good, man…”

Walt didn’t protest. He sat down in the chair. But once he did, his expression completely changed. Like he knew why Jesse was there--to break his fucking heart. The conversation that Jesse was ready to have suddenly didn’t seem like such a good idea. Walt was just not in the right state of mind.

“Jesse… are you here to--to yell at me? Are you here to tell me what a miserable son of a bitch I am? Go ahead… tell me what I already know.”

Jesse sighed. “No, Mr. White. You know what… let’s get you in the shower, okay? Come on, get up. I know I just told you to sit down, but come on. Grab my arm. Good, good.”

Jesse led Mr. White to his bathroom and turned the shower on. He took off Walt’s clothes and made sure the temperature of the water was okay. Walt stepped in and sank to the floor. _Jesus,_ Jesse thought. _Am I really going to have to do everything here?_

He stripped down to his boxers and got in the shower with Mr. White. He helped him with the soap, washing off what seemed like at least a week’s worth of dirt and grime and even a little bit of blood. There was absolutely nothing sexual about it; Walt just really needed his help. When Jesse was satisfied that Walt was clean, he helped him out, dried him off, and found some relatively clean clothes to put him in. It reminded him of Aunt Ginny and how he had to do the same thing for her during those last days, except Walt was still in remission--he was just a giant fucking mess.

Walt was quiet during this process. He’d sometimes look up at Jesse like he was his saving grace or something, though. Jesse didn’t know what to do with that.

Jesse found some Advil in the kitchen drawer and gave some to Walt before putting him in bed and covering him with the comforter. Walt sighed, and turned over. “That’s good, Jesse,” Walt murmured, and then apparently went straight to sleep.

Jesse spent the next few hours cleaning up the condo. Beer cans and popcorn littered the floor, the food in the refrigerator was old and spoiled, and there was a weird smell coming from the guest bedroom. Jesse identified the smell as an old peanut butter and jelly sandwich (with the crusts cut off, of course), and held his nose as he threw it in the trash bag. It was a miracle Walt’s condo wasn’t full of ants or rats, or even both.

It was almost 8 AM when Jesse came back from the store with some groceries. Walt was sitting at the kitchen table, holding his head in his hands.

“Jesse… you’re back. I thought you had given up and gone home…”

“Does it look like I _gave up?!_ " Jesse said, anger creeping into his voice although he was trying so hard not to let it. Someone had to be the mature one here.

“No, no, it doesn’t. Here, let me help you with the bags.”

“Please don’t. Just sit at the table and I’ll join you in a minute.”

Walt didn’t protest. Jesse put the groceries away, trying to calm himself down, trying to remember how to make this a productive conversation. He thought about the techniques his therapist had suggested, and he breathed in and out, in and out. And he pictured Bryan and what he would say in this situation. Thinking about Bryan’s calm demeanor and pleasant voice and caring heart is what gave Jesse the strength to move forward.

Jesse sat at the kitchen table with Walt and gave him a bottle of water.

“Drink. Hydrate. You need it.”

Walt nodded and drank a little bit of the water.

“I’ve been thinking. A lot. I’ve gone through every single emotion when it comes to you, Mr. White. For a long time I didn’t know how I could ever forgive you. And then something happened, yo. You know all that crap about fulfilling our own destinies?”

Walt nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Well, we ain’t on a TV show anymore, Mr. White. We made our choices and they weren’t the same as the ones Bryan and Aaron are acting out in some other universe. The person who did that to Jane… that wasn’t you. Some fucked up writer created that for you. Now… _maybe_ you would have made the same decision but I’d like to think you’re better than that. And what I’ve seen lately is that you _are_ better than that. You want to be involved in your family’s lives, you want to have a fulfilling career, and you want… love. And everything you’re doing is to move towards those goals. So. I want you to know… that I forgive you.”

Walt looked up at him with teary eyes, gratitude plain on his face. Before he could speak, Jesse continued.

“And you were right. If I had stayed with Jane much longer, we both would have died. She was not good for me and I was not good for her. I have a problem with making toxic decisions when it comes to the people I love. And I did love Jane, Mr. White. Maybe I didn’t know her for that long but I loved her.”

Jesse had so much more to say, but Walt looked like he was going to burst if he didn’t say something soon. So Jesse nodded and let him speak.

“Thank you, Jesse. Thank you for your forgiveness. I’m so glad you see that it was not exactly me who let that happen. I suppose I should ask if you… if we…” He didn't have the heart to finish.

Jesse knows what he’s asking. Of course he knows what he’s asking.

“It doesn’t seem like a good idea but I can’t help what I want. I can’t help who… I love. I want to be with you, Mr. White. I do. But you have to meet me halfway. You have to understand that sometimes I won’t want the same things you want. We have to give each other space, okay? I know… we’re doing that now, but we can’t stop doing it just because of… how we are. The way we--my therapist says our _default position_ or whatever is you insulting me, and me getting angry and lashing out and making everything worse. So we can’t do that. We have to find a new way to communicate.”

He knew Walt wasn't really able to respond in an intelligent manner in the shape he was in. "We don't have to discuss it right now. Think about it, really think about if that's even something you want. Why don't you come over on Saturday night and we can discuss it then? But please get your shit together before then. I gotta tell you--I've come too far to have to be your nurse now. Do you understand?"

Walt just nodded, looking relieved and sad and a whole host of other emotions that made Jesse's head ache. "I understand."

"Good. I'm gonna leave now. Are you okay by yourself?"

"Yes... I'll be okay," Walt said. "I owe Gale an apology call, I haven't been very helpful to him in the lab lately."

Jesse probably owed Gale an explanation, too, seeing that he had avoided anywhere Walt might be for the last month. Poor Gale.

Walt walked Jesse to the door. Jesse let Walt wrap his arms around him, holding him close. He felt Walt's heart beating out of control. It triggered some kind of weird, chemical response in his own heart. He couldn't help himself--he gently pulled Walt's face closer to him and kissed him. Walt was so grateful that he grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and didn't seem to want to let go, even when Jesse hesitantly came up for air. 

"Yo, we're really good at this kissing stuff, huh?" Jesse said. "It's the rest of it that's the problem."

"We'll work on that," Walt said, with hope in his eyes.

"Okay. See you later." 

Jesse turned around and left before he was tempted to say or do anything else. It was best for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading and I love me a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> Again, no disrespect meant to Aaron and Bryan. I just really love them a lot.
> 
> Thanks again and rock on.

It was a beautiful October day in Idaho. The weather was perfect, sunny and just slightly chilly. Aaron's parents backyard had been set up for the wedding, and so many people Aaron and Bryan love had gathered to watch them _finally_ get married. Everyone in attendence knew from the very beginning how deeply in love and what a perfect match they were. 

Aaron and Bryan were sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands and laughing quietly. They wanted a private moment together before going outside to do the deed.

"I can't wait to be your husband," Aaron said, his eyes glistening because of course he had been tearing up all day. Bryan loved that about him--but then again, he loved so many things about him. "And you look so fucking hot in that suit."

"It's adorable that you think so. Have you ever even seen yourself in a suit? Nobody's going to be looking at me, with those eyes and that body. I look like a withered grape next to you." Bryan was mostly joking, of course--mostly. He was not usually an insecure dude but Aaron looked especially gorgeous and youthful on their wedding day.

"So I have my something borrowed and blue--Vince let me take this from the set before we wrapped," Aaron said, and took out a little blue bag of fake meth from his pocket. Bryan laughed. 

"Very creative."

"Dani gave me something new--some condoms to use for the honeymoon," Aaron rolled his eyes.

"And let me guess, I'm your something old, right? With all these wrinkles--"

"Stop it! I love your wrinkles, and everything else about you. No, my something old is this watch my dad gave me. It's an old Rolex from the seventies."

"Ah, the seventies, when you were born and I was already a hundred years old." Bryan didn't know why he kept going with this weird narrative. Maybe he really _was_ insecure.

Aaron lovingly smacked his hand. "Who cares about the age difference? All it means is that you'll always be wiser than me, and I love that. "

"On that note... I was thinking about something," Bryan said. "And I want to talk about it now so we're on the same page in our marriage. If we do happen to have another multiple universe situation... how do you feel about not engaging in any time traveling... frivolity?"

Aaron sighed with what looked like pure relief. "I'm so glad you said something, I was going to bring it up, too. I only want to be with you. I would never jeopardize our marriage for Walter fucking White. But... I would get it if you wanted to--"

Bryan gripped Aaron's hand harder. "No, Aaron. I don't want to be with Jesse when I have you, forever. I take our vows too seriously for that."

"We haven't even said our vows yet," Aaron said, slightly grinning.

"True, but I know yours will be beautiful, just like everything else about you."

There was a knock on the door and Aaron's brother Stephen came into the kitchen.

"Guys, we're ready for you now."

Aaron nodded at him. "Thanks, bro. We'll be out in a few minutes."

When Stephen had cleared out, Aaron and Bryan looked at each other and giggled.

"This is it, man," Aaron said. "I can't believe it."

"I can," Bryan said, and couldn't stop himself from pulling Aaron in close to him and holding on for dear life. "You are my one and only, it's the two of us and nobody else, forever."

He knew Aaron understood what he meant. They may _not_ be alone forever; they hadn't exactly discussed the future but Bryan knew how much Aaron loved babies and all of his nieces and nephews, so he wasn't going to close the door on whatever may happen. But as far as their marriage was concerned, it was only the two of them. No fictional characters allowed.

"Absolutely," Aaron whispered. 

They held hands and walked outside into their future.

*****

"So... I had a nice time tonight," Jesse said, smiling at Walt. "I liked the movie, even if it did have subtitles."

"Yes, I enjoyed it, too. I'm glad you suggested it," Walt said. They had reached Jesse's front door. 

"Yo, thanks for dinner, too. I've never had such an amazingly cooked steak before." Jesse held up his leftovers. "I can't wait to eat this for breakfast."

Walt didn't ask if that was an invitation. Instead, he said, "Yes, the steak was good, but I rather enjoyed the company more."

"Yeah... that was nice, too," Jesse said. 

"Well, good night, Jesse. We'll talk on Monday, yes? Gale and I are getting close to making a breakthrough, we think, so if you want to stop by the lab and see what we're working on..."

"I would like that. But... don't go yet?" Jesse asked this as a question, and Walt's heart skipped a beat. "You haven't even given me my goodnight kiss."

"Oh, really? Well, that's a terrible shame," Walt said. He moved closer to Jesse and put a hand on his neck. He leaned in and kissed Jesse slowly, almost chastely. They hadn't kissed since Jesse left Walt's condo almost two months before--they were taking it even slower than usual. But if going at a snail's pace was what Jesse wanted and needed, Walt was not going to protest. 

Jesse deepened the kiss, pulling Walt as close to him as possible. It wasn't long before Jesse licked his lip, and then bit it just a little. Walt moaned and did the same to Jesse. Soon they were devouring each other's mouths, tongues meeting, lips crashing, invisible sparks lighting up the night sky. 

When it was over--and it was not over quickly--Jesse reluctantly stepped back.

"So... do you want to come in for a bottle of water? Or, hell, I don't know, I have some pop tarts if you want some. Just please get your ass inside my house."

Walt didn't want a bottle of water or poptarts, but he did want Jesse. The kiss had ignited everything Walt loved about the boy. He loved how he fit into Walt's body when they kissed, so small and lithe but also warm and loving. He loved looking into Jesse's soulful blue eyes. 

"Are you... sure? I don't want--"

"Yes. I'm sure. Please."

Jesse unlocked the door and Walt came in, silently noting that his house was actually in decent shape. Everything was clean and sorted, and he had added another couch to the room to join the futon. There were no bongs that Jesse quickly had to hide in the corner.

Jesse got Walt some water from the refrigerator and brought it to him. They sat down together on the futon.

"Well. We've certainly been here before," Walt said. Jesse nodded. Last year when he returned from Bryan's universe, he and Walt had unwisely brutal sex that started right there on the same futon and ended up in Jesse's bed. They were in such different places back then. Now, Jesse had all the information and had forgiven Walt. Their relationship was good; excellent, even. They found things they had in common, they worked together at the lab (on curing cancer and not making meth), they went on dates, and they hardly ever ran out of things to talk about. Plus, they figured out a way to communicate without constantly insulting each other. Of course sometimes they made jokes at the other's expense, but it was always meant in jest. 

They were good. 

"Yeah. We have. And somehow I still want you as bad as I did that night," Jesse said, shrugging. "I don't know what that's about, but..."

"Oh, Jesse..." He didn't know what to say. Jesse was well aware of how badly Walt wanted back inside his heart--and his body--again. Walt tried so goddamn hard to prove how much he cared about the boy. Sometimes it felt like he was making little progress, but now...

"Come on. Come upstairs with me. It's okay--I want it." 

So Walt followed Jesse to his bedroom, heart in his throat, dick on fire.

*****

"I promise to always rub your shoulders when your arthritis is acting up. I will always run lines with you when you're reading a new script. I will never buy pickles even though I like them because I know you hate having them even remotely in your presence. I vow to always stand by your side, in sickness and health, and I vow to never leave wet towels on the floor. I love you, Bryan. I will love you forever."

Bryan wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled. Everyone in attendence were doing the same. 

"I promise to order pizza every Friday night and keep frozen ones stocked in the freezer. I vow to only take on new projects with slightly ugly love interests. I will never go to bed angry and I will always kiss you good night. I vow to always stand by your side, in sickness and health, and I vow to never drive your vintage cars without your supervision. I love you, Aaron. I will love you forever."

They exchanged rings, and Vince, who was officiating the wedding, grinned like a jack-o-lantern. He would never let them forget that he was the one who essentially set them up, seeing their chemistry when they first met and not killing Jesse off by the end of the first season, which was his original plan.

"I now pronounce you married," Vince said, and everyone applauded. Bryan and Aaron kissed for probably way longer than was necessary, and it was over. They were married.

*****

Walt and Jesse didn't speak as they got in bed together. The last time they had sex, the dirty talk had come fast and furious. And maybe it would again someday, but that's not what this was about. Not now.

They slowly took each other's clothes off, exploring each other, touching and licking and nipping at exposed skin. 

Jesse wanted Walt so fucking bad; maybe it wasn't in his best interests and maybe he was kidding himself when he thought this relationship could work, but as Walt kissed his lips, and then moved to his neck, and then spent a lot of time licking his sensitive nipples, and as he took Jesse in his mouth, Jesse just didn't want to stop. Ever.

When Walt finally entered Jesse, it felt so right, and it felt so fucking good, and Jesse felt so full in the best of ways. Walt kissed him, never stopped kissing him, while he fucked him nearly into a new dimension.

When it was over, they lay together, catchng their breath. They didn't talk. Something had fundamentally changed, and thank god it did.

*****

Three days after their wedding, Aaron and Bryan were back at their hotel. They had just enjoyed dinner on the terrace at Settimo, with a beautiful bottle of wine and the sun setting in front of them. They finally had the dessert they didn't manage to get to the night Aaron proposed. It was another perfect evening.

And now they were enjoying perfect honeymoon sex. Making love as a married couple just felt different now. Plus, there were handcuffs involved. Aaron loved him some handcuffs.

"I love you so much," Aaron said as Bryan thrust him into the headboard. "I love that you're my husband. I love you."

Bryan murmured the same back to his own husband, and they fell back and collapsed together when it was over. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's limbs, perfectly happy, perfectly married.

In the morning, before they went sight-seeing, Bryan checked his email after they had taken their shower together. 

"Hey, check this out," Bryan said, handing his phone to Aaron. "I can't believe it."

Aaron looked at the email.

 _Yo, Bryan - I'm not sure if this will get to you or not but I found this email address written on my hand this morning. The universe is so fucking weird, right? I have this feeling in my gut that you and Aaron just got married. That's so cool--I'm happy for you guys. Tell Aaron I said_ hola _, ha ha._

_Just wanted to let you know that Mr. White and I are doing good. I know you don't trust him but he's been on his best behavior and I think we're going to make it. Maybe we won't get married like you guys but we're happy together just doing our own thing right now._

_I thought you might like an update. Good luck with your marriage, and hopefully I won't see you soon._

_Jesse -_

"What's with the _hola_?" Aaron asked.

"Ah, I helped him with his Spanish homework," Bryan said. Aaron just chuckled and shook his head. "Check to see if you have one from Walt. I'm just curious."

Aaron checked his email, and sure enough--

_Aaron - I'm not sure how I can email you across universes but here we are. I first want to apologize for how I acted when I was in Los Angeles. You were a gracious host and I feel I did not live up to your expectations. However, I think I have sufficiently turned things around. Jesse and I are doing well and Gale and I are making strong strides in the lab._

_I hope you and Bryan are very happy together. You two have made me see that a relationship doesn't have to have conflict in it; that it is possible to be truly happy together. I am working on it._

_Good luck to you both._

_\- Walt_

"Huh. Wonders never cease," Aaron said. 

"True enough. Shall we?" Bryan said, and held his arm out, which Aaron happily took.

The two of them walked the streets of Rome, laughing and kissing, knowing that their fate was true and their love was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 100th fic on A03. I just thought it was worth noting.


End file.
